Talk:Land of Mordavia
One thing worth mentioning is that both the town and valley in QFG4 are named "Mordavia" (I forget who says this, it's Magda or Bonehead I believe). Just "Mordavia". Assuming separate articles are to be used for both the town and region, how shall we disambiguate? Should we give an unofficial name to the valley, such as "Mordavian Valley", or just use parentheses (as in, producing a "Mordavia (Town)" and "Mordavia" article)? StoneFrog 01:00, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : I vote for "Mordavia (Town)" Grahamburger 01:56, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Could just use the Burgomeister's description, town of Mordavia. This would follow King's Quest Omnipedia's version of disambig for towns. I wonder how the Authorized Guide did it.Baggins 09:26, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Looking through the script, apparently Igor, calls it Town Mordavia, as well.Baggins 14:18, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I vote for Town of Mordavia and Mordavia as well, with disambiguations at the start of each article. In the case of the latter, the idea of Mordavia (Valley) or Mordavian Valley (like with Spielburg Valley, although I'm sure that's an official name) are still there if anyone prefers these. Going through with the town article for now, though. StoneFrog 21:56, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :: If we disambiguate (is that a verb? :P) at the beginning of the pages, I don't think we need to specify that the valley is the valley considering it will be specified that the town is the town. Grahamburger 00:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I think Mordavia valley, is just "Mordavia". Unlike Spielburg Valley I don't think valley was ever capitalized. Also the reason why it wouldn't be called Mordavia Valley, is because Mordavia means Dark Valley, so you would be literally calling it Dark Valley Valley, which would be redundant. Baggins 12:53, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Behind the Scenes I assume that "Quest for Glory 2" is meant, not "King's Quest 2"? The particular piece of "Behind the Scenes" trivia that refers to King's Quest 2 has no citation, so I don't want to edit it myself. Cronquist (talk) 16:49, November 4, 2012 (UTC) : I'm sure that is what was meant, but reading that bit of trivia, I think it might be better to take it out altogether. The fact that there are Fairy Folk from the Eastern Wood does not mean there aren't also Fairy Folk from Mordavia, and vice versa. Zara isn't a representative of the entire race, after all. The way that reads now, I think it's a bit like saying "There's humans from Spielburg so Spielburg is the homeland of all humans." which is wildly inaccurate. Crayauchtin (talk) 21:03, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: Let me rephrase that more precisely, actually. :P If I recall correctly, in QfG1 Zara says the Fairy Folk (or I think she says "her people") come from woods west of Spielburg, right? That's referring to the people. The "Eastern Woods" comes from Zara's title in W.I.T. ("Wizard of the Eastern Woods") -- it may not even be her actual homeland, firstly, it may be where she learned wizardry or somewhere where she earned the title for some other reason. Even if it is her homeland, that doesn't necessarily make it the homeland of her people, it could just be where she was born and raised. Crayauchtin (talk) 21:08, November 4, 2012 (UTC) The problem more arises, that Zara says she and Erana are from the woods to the west of Spielburg in QFG1. QFG2 states that she is of the Eastern Woods. Characters in QFG4 (and the HERO Magazine) states that the eastern woods are in or near Mordavia, the Mag states that it is the native home of the Faerie Folk, the QFGTASG (and possibly the QFG4 Hintbook) call this area where the Fairies (and others) live the Eastern Forest. The division of Eastern Forest from the western Mordavia proper lies southwest of the Graveyard. Ingame terms, if you went south one screen from Graveyard, then crossed one screen left, you would be in western Mordavia. As for the Faeries they really only figure into a Magic User play of the game, and if you look at them, the game states that they look like Zara's people. Incidently, if you head directly south from the Graveyard, you will reach the barrow where Piotyr died. So he too tied within the Eastern Forest, on the edge of the area. You can read more about the Eastern Woods/Forest in its own article.Baggins (talk) 09:07, November 5, 2012 (UTC)